Kirk Raine
NAME: Kirk Raine AGE: 17 SEX: Male ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: (description please) Tall (6’3”), average weight (160 lbs) and muscles for a guy, red hair and big brown eyes, large eyebrows. Looks very rough and typical ‘hillbilly’. Always wears a silver earring and rocker like shirts, leather belts and wristbands. Actor: Jonathan Malen PERSONALITY: The nice and caring guy, not very outgoing when around strangers but feels a lot more comfortable and loosens up when amongst his friends. He's very caring for others and always looks out for them, the typical person who would take a new classmate under his wings and show them around. He is however not a really emotional person and hardly ever talks about personal stuff, he thinks it's a sign of weakness and somehow he just can't do it. Basically open to others as long as it doesn't contain something personal about himself. He helps his parents in their fruit & vegetable garden around a lot and enjoys it. He likes to help friends but on a 'don't worry' way and always tries to prevent others from bursting out and such. He's a bit of a rocker and a music freak but of course also a countryboy, very outdoorsy and rides horses as much as possible. He's not afraid to get dirty and not ashamed at all to be seen dirty and sweaty. He loves to have a good time and alcohol is the devil of him. If someone snaps in front of him he would just take the person apart, shake them slightly and tell them it's okay to be mad but that the other party isn't worth to waste the energy on. He's a health freak who eats healthy and rarely eats the junkfood. LIKES: Cycling, helping his parents in their small fruit/vegetable garden, homemade food, cooking, music, classic rock music, playing the guitar and piano, old fashioned blues by likes of B.B. King, Muddy Waters, Sonny Boy Williamson and Robert Johnson. He likes his hair and is trying to get it to grow long again. He loves his friends and parents. He loves Belgian beer or having a glass of red wine in the weekends. He likes to make others feel comfortable about themselves and loves horseriding and taking care of the horses. He likes flowers and gardening as well. DISLIKES: Deodorant since it doesn’t seem to work on him, Math class, bossy teachers, people who want him to talk about personal stuff, writing essays (he always writes way too much), his own handwriting. He hates sweet mixdrinks and thinks it’s a disgrace to ‘real’ alcoholic drinks such as beer and wine. STRENGTHS: Great listener, hard worker, loyal, open to meeting new people, musically talented, can stay calm in tight situations. WEAKNESSES: Not the best runner and mediocre in strength, without a weapon he will not be able to overpower someone. Is a closed book when it comes to personal stuff of his own life which is why mostly a long and steady relationship isn't possible with him. He's also a little too 'chilled' sometimes and in a tense situation people wonder why the hell he can be so calm or not seem to care about what the hell is going on. Kirk tends to take the heat off others and their weight onto himself and during the little times he is stressed, you seriously should stay far away from him. He's a bit of a foul-mouthed guy as well. Greed is also a weakness of him. And he tends to drink more then he should if you let him. FEARS: Fire, small and tight spaces, snakes. BIO: Kirk grew up in a small village about three miles away from Emerson with his parents, who were both farmers and had their own grain- fruit and vegetable fields. He has learned to work hard and helped them with it since he was young and is not afraid to get dirty and stick his hands out of his sleeve. However, his family was never into really close sit down and talks about feelings and his Dad found emotions something for a woman, and so taught him never to show it. It affects him in relationships with girls, after a while they get crazy of him. Besides from farming and gardening, he also developed a big interest in music and playing the guitar ever since he was little, he has an extensive knowledge and collection of records and CD's and has about 2000 songs on his iPod (a one with a lot of memory XD). His parents only owned one small truck and so he has always went everywhere by bike, he also goes to school on it. When he was 14 he shoplifted because he wanted a certain CD collector's item so bad for Christmas but his parents didn't give him it and he couldn't afford it so in a spur of the moment, stole it and got caught, ending up with 80 hours of community service in an elderly home. Ever since, he developed a strong interest in other people as long as he didn't need to talk about himself or show his own emotions. He's planning on studying Social Pedagogic Works in college. OTHER: Goes everywhere by bike.